Life is so Unpredictable
by Shameless-Royed-Fan1023
Summary: You know I never did expect my life to turn out the way it did. I never really wanted a daughter I never wanted children at all. But I guess that’s the way It turns out isn’t it? Life is sure unpredictable, you never know how it will turn out, never.
1. Unexpected

Disclaimer: so is it possible to steal Harry Potter from J.K.R and then some how convince the world that I wrote it? No? Damn, well then you know what goes here

**Life is Unpredictable**

**Chapter 1: I never expected**

You know I never did expect my life to turn out the way it did. I never really wanted a daughter; I never wanted children at all. But I guess that's the way It turns out isn't it? Life is sure unpredictable, you never know how it will turn out, never.

**9 years ago**

"So 'Mione got any job opportunities yet?" Ron, was always asking Hermione questions like this, it seemed it was his thing to do.

"No Ronald not yet, how about you Harry?"

"Well I spoke to Mad-Eye, he said that I could be an auror if I really wanted to, I have the marks, and I am Harry Potter,"

"Harry you so full of your self," Ron smirked at Harry.

"No that is Malfoy's job," Harry said laughing along with Hermione and Ron.

So it was, the three friends spent there final days of there seventh year at school, just hanging out. And that was how they were going to spend them, or at least was how they wanted to spend. You see Draco Malfoy had other plans.

Over the last few days Draco Malfoy had been noticing that a certain bushy brown eyed girl was becoming a young lady, through not only looks but poise and attitude.

"What do you want ferret?" Hermione asked Draco one Sunday afternoon. It had been raining all day and Draco would have been out side practicing quidditch if it wasn't for McGonagall and the rain. "No Mr. Malfoy not today, I want you to go to the library and find Miss. Granger, give her this and then you wait till the rain goes away before you even think about going out side to play quidditch, oh and Mr. Malfoy, don't try to open the note, it's charmed so only Miss. Granger can do that," Old witch wanted him Draco Malfoy to talk to her, little miss know it all, even if she had a slight elegance in the way she moved, talked even smiled.


	2. Tutor?

Disclaimer: J.K owns everything I am about to write!! Ok happy? Good now on with the story, which is mine…

**Life is so Unpredictable**

**By: Caylyn O'Sullivan**

**Jan.7/08**

**Chapter 2: Tutor?**

"McGonagall told me to give this to you Granger," Draco said handing her the note that McGonagall had indeed given to Draco.

Hermione took the note suspiciously and opened it with out ease. She read quickly then groaned, "Says here I'm your tutor for transfiguration." Draco looked down at Hermione and saw a fire in her eyes of which he'd never seen before.

"Great," Draco said sarcastically. He slumped on the chair across from Hermione, "When do we start?"

"You seem eager," She replied smugly looking away from Draco. "She says now," She continued before he could defend himself.

"Fine," Draco leaned forward looking into her eyes. "You know you are beautiful," He whispered.

"What?" Hermione had not heard what he had said.

"Nothing, now what do we have to do?"

**2 weeks later**

"I get it, you have to register to become an animagus, and is illegal to do it without registering, but people still do it?" Draco and Hermione met every day after class in the library, as much as she hated it. But she had been having these feeling lately; he was so…so damn sexy! Hermione mentally kicked herself and came out of her trace like state.

"Yes Draco that is correct, like McGonagall. Now tell me the difference between an animagus, a werewolf and a metamorphmagus?"

"An animagus can change when they want, but only into the animal they chose when they became animagus', and a werewolf is a man that will only become a wolf when the moon is full, and a metamorphmagus is a person that can change when ever they want to what ever they want, but they don't only change their they shape or species they can change their color, or they can grow when they want, shrink, they can become creatures that they made up in their minds and they can don't have to change their whole body at once, they can change only parts if they want."

"Perfect!" Hermione said hugging Draco, "I'm sorry," she blushed before a giggle.

"Err, it's alright. So it's a Hogsmead weekend," Draco said changing the subject.

"Yeah. I don't know if I'm going though."

"Why not?" Draco said with a stupid look in his eyes.

"Harry and Ron have detention, so…"

"What about the girl-weasel?"

"_Ginny _is sick with the flu."

"Oh, well you could come with me?" Draco blushed. It was very unusual.

"Like a date?" Hermione said bewildered.

"If you want it to be a date,"

"Ok, it's a date, see you at lunch tomorrow," Hermione said. Then he looked in her eyes and smiled. Not his usual smirk, or smart-ass smile, it was a smile. A real smile.

Hermione couldn't help herself he had to... so she did. Then she got up and walked away, leaving Draco sitting there his eyes and mouth wide open in shock.

**Authors Notes: **Hey People I still need a beta reader so e-mail me at THANX!

** ! **Caylyn** ! **


	3. Never Been Kissed

Disclaimer: J.K owns everything I am about to write!! Ok happy? Good now on with the story, which is mine…

**Life is so Unpredictable**

**By: Caylyn O'Sullivan**

**Chapter 3: Never Been Kissed**

A kiss… a symbol of love, friendship…feelings. No Malfoy's don't have feelings! Never. Well maybe just once. No never.

Draco was officially confused. He had kissed many girls. But has never been kissed by a girl it was unnatural. And yet when she kissed him, he didn't care about any of that. All he knew was that he had to have her.



It was ten in the morning and Hermione sat in the common trying to do her home work, but the thoughts of what she had done were too much. They took over her mind. She regretted ever doing it. But it felt…spunky. She had never been kissed to tell the truth. But she had kissed before, but she always inquired it.

"Mione guess what, we don't detention any more. We did it now and so now we get to go to Hogsmead with you!" Ron said coming into the common room. Him and Harry had been in detention since six in the morning. Hermione guessed that they were gone so long because they went to breakfast after.

Hermione was stunned she didn't know what to do. She couldn't say that she couldn't go with them because she had a date. Then they would ask who. And she can't tell them that she is dating Draco Malfoy. So she lied. In the scruffiest voice she could conjure she said "I don't feel well today, I think I'm staying here. But you guys should go." She smiled and started to pack up her homework. "I'm going to bed. Have a good time you two."



Harry and Ron went to breakfast alone feeling sorry for Hermione. They were talking about how they could make her feel better and weren't paying attention to were they are going and bumped into none other than Malfoy, heading towards the Gryffindor tower?

"Watch it Weasel!" He said looking at the very exhausted Ron.

"Where's the third attachment to the golden trio?" He asked looking behind them for Hermione.

"Hermione…is sick. Probably caught a disease from tutoring you," Harry said smirking.

"Or maybe it was from kissing your ass too long. IS she going to Hogsmead today?"

"What's it to you?" Ron said pushing him.

"Nothing." Malfoy said turning around and dashing around a corner.

"What's wrong with him?"


	4. You Give up Way to Easy

Disclaimer: J.K owns everything I am about to write!! Ok happy? Good now on with the story, which is mine…On with the show!

Warning: This chapter contains Adult themes, including: Breast Grazing, virgin question, and feeling admitation.(A/N totally made up word!) Consider your self warned

**Life is so Unpredictable**

**By: Caylyn O'Sullivan**

**Chapter 4: You Give up Way Too easy**

_Damn her, damn Hogsmead, damn feelings, and damn kisses. I don't need any of them! I'm a Malfoy I can live on nothing if I want to!_ Draco had been sat in a very dark very dusty section of the library sulking for the last two hours. _It wasn't a date! She was the one that said it was, I never agreed for it to be a date never! _He was quite disappointed with the fact that Hermione was lying to Potter and Weasley just so she wouldn't have to go out on a date with him. And of course he knew she was lying about being sick because he had seen her earlier that morning.

_Flash Back:_** Same Day 5:30 am**

Hermione had woken up extra early just so she could get tothe library before everyone else went, she hated being in large crowds. Even just walking through the hallways between classes was terrible. The library was her one place that she could be alone with no crowds, or it used to be.

N.E.W.T.S were coming up and everyone was studying. Especially on a Hogsmead weekend; they all think that just because it's a Hogsmead weekend no one will be studying so they can get the book they needed, or a table not under any ceiling beams, that's were Peeves liked to sit and poor stuff on people. It would ruin the books and they would get in trouble for it.

Hermione had a theory that if she woke up extra early she would be able to go there get the books she needed, study and then leave before the crowd started to come.

Arriving at the library she found her theory right. No one _in sight_, not even Madame Pince was awake yet.

Choosing a table near the wall Hermione set her stuff down and went to find a book on animagus'.

Although there was not a crowd in the library Hermione had been wrong about there being no one in the library, for at a table in the far corner sat a very nervous Draco Malfoy also studying his Transfiguration. Draco was often in the library, usually hiding from his so called 'friends' Goyle, Crabbe and his future wife Pansy. He never really wanted to marry Pansy but he had to marry pure blood. His father always told him if he could find another pure blood slytherin than great marry her but until then it was Pansy or death.

The reason he was hiding from them was he hated being around such unintelligent people. That's why he loved being with Hermione. She was so smart. Brightest witch of her age, was a nickname that really fit her. Not only that but over the last seven years Draco noticed how much she changed from a short scrawny little frizzy haired girl, to a smart, intelligent beautiful frizzy haired girl.

Draco watched as Hermione happily pranced around the library looking at books and writing stuff down. He watched her every movement and soon could even tell what she was writing down by the way she moved her hand around on thr paper, but it wasn't long before groups of tired teenagers shuffled into the library.

He noticed the noise level raise, and each time it did a certain brown haired girl got even more irritated. As soon as every table was filled up and students sat at her own, Hermione packed up her stuff and left looking very disappointed.

Draco smirked at packed up his own stuff heading towards the Great Hall for breakfast, preparing to re-enter the very unintelligent world of pure blooded bullies called the house of Slytherin. How a man so intelligent as Salazar Slytherin could name a house so unlike him after him was a complete blank to Draco, maybe he wasn't as bright as most thought.

_End of Flash Back_

_Lying little bitch _was the thought shooting thought Draco's mind. He was so dazed that he never even heard the foot steps coming towards him.

**Ten minutes before in the Gryffindor girls dorms.**

_I need to find Draco! But where? Oh I can't handle this I need to go to the library to calm down. But all those people how could I ever calm down! Maybe if I go to the back of the Library no one ever goes there! _Hermione made up her mind. She grabbed her bag and ran as fast as she could down the stairs and out of the common room. She dashed down the hall earning some very annoyed glances from the professor's she passed. But she didn't care she just didn't want to run into Harry or Ron.

When she got to the library she noticed it was even more stuffed than when she was there that morning. In fact some students had resorted to sitting on the floor. It took Hermione a few minutes to get by the main part of the library where the noise was too much to bare.

She found that there where still lots of kids as she moved along the main isle in the middle of the library, but the farther back she went the less students she found. Soon she found that she was in a section with no one or so she thought.

There were no tables in this section so she decided to go farther back, perhaps there would be some there. She found only one table, which had a mumbling student sitting at it. "Oh I'm sorry I never saw you," She said not realizing who it was, she turned to leave and go back to her room when the student mumbled somthing.

"Why'd you tell Potty and Weasel you were sick," a very annoyed Malfoy said looking up from the table.

"Draco!" She said in surprise, "I never noticed it was you…I…I umm,"

"Answer the question!" Draco yelling standing up, causing Hermioen to drop her bag.

"I didn't want them finding out I was going out on a date with you!" She exclaimed in defeat, backing awy from the very pissed off Malfoy. "I'm sorry,"

"Don't be," He said sitting back down, "You, part of the golden trio wouldn't want a Malfoy, son of a death eater to ruin your reputation,"

"No, Draco, heavens no that's not what I meant at all," She dashed to his side and leaned on his arm. She sighed softly then continued, "It's just, Harry and Ron, they don't understand you. You aren't as stupid as any of the other slytherin's, they don't get that. They think of you as the stupid Malfoy, the one who torments us and calls us names. They would be mad at me if they knew that I have fe…" Hermione stopped herself and gasped causing Draco to sit up straight. Hermione backed away slowly.

"What were you about to say?" He said standing with a slight smile on his face.

"Nothing!"

"You were going to say something!"

"No, no I wasn't,"

"You were to! You were going to tell me you have feelings for me."

Hermione threw her hands up in defeat and sighed. "Fine you caught me, I have feelings for you. I think your sexy and I want you to be my fir," Once again Hermione's eyes hot open and she gasped, "Igototgo,"She said in one fast breath.

"Oh no you don't," Draco said grabbing her arm and pulling her in for a kiss.

When he finally pulled away Hermione smiled and said, "Your going to catch cold, I'm sick remember?"

He smirked at her, "Are you?" He rose an eye brow.

She lost her smile and sighed once more, "No," She looked at her feet.

"Tell me Granger are you a virgin?"

Hermione looked up at him in shock, "I'm not telling you that!" She said.

"Granger?" Draco said a rather dangerous voice.

"Yes," She murmured blushing.

"You give up way to easy,' Draco said once again pulling Hermione into a kiss, this time grazing her breast which Hermioen giggled slightly at and moved her hands down his chest. She unbottened the first one and rubbed her hand over the bear peice of skin.

Draco was backing Hermione into the table, once she hit it he lifted her and placed her one top backing away to examine her. Then he went back and leaned on her pushing her on the table, forcing her to lay down with him on top. Then he started to un do her shirt causing Hermione to blush even more.

By the time Draco had her shirt off, Hermione had succeeded in undoing his pants and shirt. Draco knew she wanted...no needed to this to get the stress of N.E.W.T.S which where coming up in teh next month, off her back. So he went straight to work, putting a hand up her skirt and pulling her already soked panties to her knees. Then he, Draco Malfoy, slytherin prince, who had slept with almost all the slytherin girls took, her, Hermione Grangers, brightest witch of her age, gryffindor, member of the golden trio's virginity.

A/N Sorry to dispoint, but I am not giving any more details, sorry. So please read and reveiw!


	5. What the Hell?

Disclaimer: J.K owns everything I am about to write!! Ok happy? Good now on with the story, which is mine…On with the show!

**Life is so Unpredictable**

**By: Caylyn O'Sullivan**

**Chapter 5: ****What the hell?**

_Last time On: Life Is So Unpredictable_

By the time Draco had her shirt off; Hermione had succeeded in undoing his pants and shirt. Draco knew she wanted...no needed to this to get the stress of N.E.W.T.S which where coming up in the next month, off her back. So he went straight to work, putting a hand up her skirt and pulling her already soaked panties to her knees. Then he, Draco Malfoy, slytherin prince, who had slept with almost all the slytherin girls took, her, Hermione Grangers, brightest witch of her age, Gryffindor, member of the golden trio's virginity.

_**A month and a half later**_

With only two days left of school Hermione, Ron and Harry sat with their feet in the Great Lake talking about their future. Well Harry and Ron where, Hermione, was thinking about her morning; which she had spent in the library with a certain Slytherin. Hermione smiled to her self think about the new things they tried.

"So Hermione what are you planning to do?" Harry had caught Hermione off guard.

She quickly sat up and thought for a second trying to remember what they were last talking about. "I told you Harry, I'll come watch, but I refuse to get on that flying death trap," she said remembering them telling Hermione about volunteering for a quidditch game for charity. They had told Hermione to give it a try but she had refused.

The two boys stared at Hermione blankly, "Hermione have you been listening to us?" Ron said raising an eye brow.

"Well, kind of…no. You know what I think I want to go back my dorm and make sure I have everything packed up. She said changing the subject.

The two nodded and continued with their conversation.

**123456789101112345677**

Hermione was walking down the hall towards the Gryffindor tower when she got a sudden urge to throw up. So she ran to the closest loo and… well you get the point.

_What the hell was that? _She asked herself standing back up. She washed her mouth out and continued her walk to the Gryffindor tower.

Seeing that everything was put away and perfectly clean Hermione lay on her bed trying to figure out why she got sick. Deciding that she better go see Madame Pomfrey. But first she had to go the Great Hall for second breakfast, she had emptied her stomach and was now hungry.

After second breakfast Hermione had completely forgotten about going to the hospital wing and decided to go back to Harry and Ron.

**Kings Cross: After school was over…**

"Hermione dear you are always welcome at the burrow, if you need anything." Molly Weasley said as all her children were saying good bye to their friends. "Harry is staying with until Ginny is finished school," Molly stated.

"Yes because he and Gin are engaged." Hermione said. "And any ways I do have a family you know." Hermione could help but laugh. After all she had just compared her family to the Weasley's.

"Ok well then we'll see you deary," Molly gave Hermione a hug before going and rounding up her children.

After Hermione said her good bye's she looked around for Draco, finding him with his dad, Pansy Parkison and her father. Hermione kicked a rock to get his attention. Unfortunately she had caught Pansy's instead.

"Aww, did the poor mudblood's muggle family forget about her?" She said in a mocking voice.

Hermione looked up at her, to see Draco hand in hand with Pansy. She gave him a _how could you _look and walked away hearing Pansy say "Pathetic,"

Hermione sat in Kings Cross waiting for her parents for over an hour. Then she saw Draco come from platform nine and three quarters…alone. He looked around for a second then spotted her. He quickly ran over to her and sat down next to her.

"Look, I'm going to get straight to the point, Hermione I love you, I really do but I have an arranged marriage, every since I was born, I was arranged to marry Pansy. I'm sorry I really am. Look it's just till me and her and a kid! Then I can dump her ass. It's just a way to keep the Malfoy line pure."

Hermione almost stopped listening at the part when he said he loved her. She hadn't even noticed her little brother, Charles running towards her. "Hermione…" gasp "Mum says she's sorry.." gasp "She's late…" gasp "We left a little…" gasp "Late, and I ran all the way here from down the…"gasp "road, our car broke down." He took one last breathe and sat down next to Hermione. "I wish I was done school, your lucky you only get seven years.

Hermione giggled and stood up. "Malfoy, don't expect me to contact you. You were just a…fling, a fling if I might add. Now bye, oh and this is for tormenting me over the last seven years," Hermione kicked Draco in the shine and her and her 14 year old brother stalked off.

_What the hell? _Is all Draco could think


	6. Picture Album

Disclaimer: J.K owns everything I am about to write!! Ok happy? Good now on with the story, which is mine…On with the show!

**Life is so Unpredictable**

**By: Caylyn O'Sullivan**

**Chapter 6: Picture Album**

After long a day of being in a tow truck and waiting for the car to get fixed in a place that smelt of gas and smoke, Hermione was happy that she was finally sitting and relaxing on her favorite chair with her favorite book in her favorite place…home.

"What cha readin'?" Charles said from the couch.

"I'm not reading I'm looking at a picture album, want to see?" Hermione said lowering the book to her eyes.

Charles nodded and Hermione got up and transferred to the couch he was sitting on.

"This is a new one I've never seen this picture album," Charles said pointing at a picture of Hermione attempting to fly on a broom.

"Yeah, this is of this year. I get a new one every year." Hermione smiled and Charles.

They looked through the book and then came an interesting picture of Hermione sitting in the library with a boy that was writing stuff down. She was smiling at him very broadly.

"Hey it's you boyfriend from the train station, the one you kicked!" Charles said laughing.

Now it just so happens that Hermione's father had walked into the house as that was being said. He dropped his brief case and quietly said "Boyfriend?"

Charles laughed and Hermione stood up and ran over to him "Daddy!" Hermione hugged her father with an expression of a five year old on Christmas.

"Hey Princess, I missed you, but what's this about a boyfriend?"

"Oh, I just had to tutor this boy, and I just went out on one date with him," Hermione was never that good at lying, "didn't go so well, turns out he's a big git!" She laughed nervously, hoping her father would believe her.

"Oh, well that's what you get for going out with a boy. It's hard to find a good one." He smiled and went into the kitchen.

**Mean while at the Malfoy Manor**

"Do you Draco take Pansy, to love and to hold for the rest of your life?" The minister asked the Draco who was sweating like crazy.

"Yeah sure," He said smugly.

"And do you Pansy take Draco, to love and to hold for the rest of your life?"

"I do!" She said in a very squeaky voice.

"By the power invested in me, I proclaim you husband and wife. Draco you may kiss your bride."

"Nuh-uh," Draco said taking her hand instead. Then he took the very disappointed Pansy back down the isle.

Draco stormed off to his Father before Pansy could make any protests about the wedding.

"Why the hell did it have to be the day that I get off school?" He yelled throwing his tie on the ground, "And why did it have to be a muggle wedding?"

"Now, now Draco, don't get upset. It was now because I want an heir now, and it was muggle because other wise we couldn't do it in this wonderful hotel," Lucius smiled and took another drink of, what ever the hell he was drinking, "Now leave me, and go shag your wife so I can be a grandfather," With that Draco was pushed out the door.

He went back to his room to find his new…wife, undressing. Then Draco did what he was told hoping that she was pregnant.

**Two months later**

Things had been going to bad for Hermione. With the fact that she hadn't seen any of her friends for a month now and her parents wouldn't even talk to her. Hermione lived in a small apartment in a muggle town called Oxford almost two hours from London.

The only company Hermione ever got was her brother. He would come and visit her and tell her what friends had come to her house to find her, and how her parents would deny ever having a daughter. This always made Hermione cry. She needed someone to help her, anyone. After all she was four months pregnant.

A/N: Cliff hanger!!! Please R&R


	7. Letters

Disclaimer: J.K owns everything I am about to write!! Ok happy? Good now on with the story, which is mine…On with the show!

Okay I have a new thing going on don't know if I like it or not, but here's the deal, when you see a last name you know that is who is about to be in the story, oh just read you'll get it!

**Life is so Unpredictable**

**By: Caylyn O'Sullivan**

**Chapter 7: Letters**

**Weasley**

It was a month into the new school year when Mrs.Weasley got an owl from Headmistress McGonagall about Ginny.

_Dear Mrs. and Mr. Weasley I would just like to inform you that your daughter has the highest marks in our school since Miss. Hermione Granger who graduated last year. I would like to give your daughter a scholarship opportunity. There is a school in America called Never Winter Academy for Pure Blood Witches and Wizards, they are asking magic schools all around the world to choose their smartest student and send them to Never Winter. At Never Winter their will be a test, it will include the students that have been chosen from each school, and will be judged by the American minister of magic Master Drogan. Out of the many seventh year students from all the magical schools around the world only three, will win the three hundred million galleons. Please consider letting Ginny go, because It would also give Hogwarts two million galleons towards reservations for the school. Please send me an owl by the end of this week giving me permission to tell your daughter about this scholarship. Oh and all expenses are paid for her to go, and she is aloud to bring one friend, and due to the size of her family, she only allowed to bring three family members. Sorry for any inconveniences._

_Minerva McGonagall._

Molly just about pasted out. But instead screamed "Arthur!" running to the fireplace and flood to Arthur Weasley's office.

**Granger: Two Weeks later**

Hermione was now six and a half months pregnant and really showing. She had a job. She was a manager at a café called _Pierre Viansson. _Her muggle friend owned it and offered her a job. She really did need it. Her friend's name was Chantal and she had inherited the café. Chantal told Hermione that she would pay her on maximum wage every two weeks. Hermione loved her friend very much and was very glad that she had given her this job opportunity. In fact Hermione would also have a full paid maternity leave.

"Okay good night Chantal see you on Monday," Hermione said as she was about to leave for the day.

When Hermione got home she turned on the tap to the bath tub and got all she needn't for her bath, but realized she forgot her book. So she went into the living room to grab it off the coffee table, that's when she noticed the owl in the window.

She wondered who it could be she hadn't talked to any of her magic friends for over two months now. So she opened the window and reached out to take the letter but immediately recognized the brown owl. "Errol?" She said before the clumsy owl dropped the letter and fell back wards screeching, but pulled up just in time. "Damn bird," She murmured to her self grabbing the letter already knowing who it was from.

She opened it quickly and read:

_Hermione…it's Ginny. We know we haven't seen you in like four months, and haven't heard from you in like two, but listen, I got this scholarship, ends up I'm the brightest witch of my age, I have this opportunity thing, in America, me, Ron, mum, dad and Charlie are going to America. Actually I really wanted Harry to come, but mum said she wanted at least two of my brothers there, so I picked my closest brothers. Well any way this isn't a letter to up date you on things it's actually an invitation, to my wedding. This weekend. I know it's short notice, but what you going do hey? Well I really hope you can make it, and if you can I want you to be my Maid of Honor. Please._

_Missing you _

_Gin_

Hermione couldn't believe it, this meant so much to Ginny, and she couldn't go…after all she was pregnant, what was she going to do hide her enormous stomach. Wait! That was perfect, she remembered reading about a charm that can make extra fat and skin go away, maybe she could use it to make her smaller! It was perfect.

Hermione quickly turned off the tap and drained her bath deciding she had more important stuff to do. First she had to write a letter to Ginny.

**Weasley: The Next Day**

Ginny walked into the kitchen that Tuesday morning, to a couple of smiling brothers and a humming mother.

"Has the jolly beadle come and bit you all?" She said sitting down.

"If the beadle is a letter yes," Ron pushed a letter that was said _Gin _in a very familiar hand.

"Where do I know that hand writing from?" she whispered, but before any one could answer she had a sudden epiphany and ripped the letter open reading it aloud.

_Dear Ginny, I am very sorry about not writing, I'm going through tough times. My parents won't speak to me and deny that they have a daughter, and now that my brother has exams it gets pretty lonely around my small apartment. I have other problems, more personal. I would really rather not speak of them. I've missed you all a lot, and I expect that all the Weasley's and Harry will read this at some point or another, so hey guys, I…I don't know what to say. I miss you…that is for sure. I have one friend and she is my boss. Well I would just like to tell you I would be honored to be in your wedding, I was thinking about going to Diagon Alley today, but Ginny I want to speak to you and Harry only, sorry Ron it just doesn't concern you…once again I miss you. And I will be in the Leaky Cauldron at 10:00am, hope to see you then._

_Missing you too_

_Hermione _

A/N Hoped you like this chapter, well please review! Thank you please come again…


	8. A Word That Begins with ‘P’

Disclaimer: J.K owns everything I am about to write!! Ok happy? Good now on with the story, which is mine…On with the show!

Okay I have a new thing going on don't know if I like it or not, but here's the deal, when you see a last name you know that is who is about to be in the story, oh just read you'll get it!

**Life is so Unpredictable**

**By: Caylyn O'Sullivan**

**Chapter 8: A Word That Begins with 'P'**

**Granger**

It was the after Hermione wrote the letter, she had decided that she needed to tell someone she was pregnant, but she knew she couldn't tell Ron, it would break his heart, so she decided to tell Ginny and Harry.

It was quarter past ten in the morning and Hermione sat at a table in the back of the Leaky Cauldron drinking butter beer. She was enjoying leaning up against the table, because that was something she hadn't been able to do in the last two months, but now that she had no stomach it didn't matter.

Hermione had found that it was very dangerous using a charm to shrink her stomach, but there was a potion that she could make. It wasn't that hard and she could also buy some, though it was very expensive so she only bought enough to last the week, she would start making the potion this week, and take it every time she would go to see her friends, which she highly doubted she would be doing very often.

"Granger?" She heard a cold familiar voice say.

**Potter**

"Harry she's going to tell us something important, I know it, so we can't be late hurry up!" Ginny said ushering Harry out of the bathroom.

"Ginny I need to shave."

"She won't care if you've shaved or not, come on,"

"Who's _she_?" Harry had just woken up and Ginny hadn't told him about Hermione's letter yet.

"You'll see, now hurry up we're already late. Get dressed quick!"

It took Harry a few minutes to get dressed. Then Ginny grabbed hold of him and aparated to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Go away Malfoy," was the first thing they heard from Hermione.

Harry was stunned by the voice and immediately started looking around the room. "Ginny look it's Herm…"

"Yeah Harry I know, I sent her and invitations, and she sent me a reply back saying she was going through tough times and needed to talk to me and you alone, now come on, Malfoy's bothering her. Go do something!"

"So are you seeking her out to ruin her day now? Or do just sit around here and insult every girl you see?" Harry said walking up behind Hermione.

"Oh shut it Potter, I need to over a few things with little miss-I-have-feelings-for-you-but-in-front-of-people-your-are-just-a-fling,"

"That was the worst insult ever," Ginny Said walking up on the other side of Hermione.

Hermione wasn't listening to Ginny and replied back to Draco with "well your no better mr-I-love-you-but-i-have-to-marry-your-worst-enemy-and-decided-not-ti-tell-you-well-we-had-a-relationship!"

Harry and Ginny both stared at Hermione in awe. "What?" Harry said.

"Oh did the mudblood not tell you she was shagging me three or four times a day?" Draco smirked Harry.

"Hermione!"

"Harry…I,"

"Save it bitch, I'm out of here," Draco waved at Hermione. "Oh and I was just going to tell you that Pansy's pregnant, and I told you once she is pregnant I can dump her ass, but if you don't want me than I'll dump her ass and find someone else,"

Hermione slumped back down at the table. Oh how she missed moving so fast! She loved standing up fast and sitting down fast, being six months pregnant you didn't really get to do those things.

She heard Harry and Ginny sit down as well. Hermione didn't look at either of them instead she took another swig of her butter beer and sighed. "So?" Harry asked.

"What?" Hermione said smugly.

"What was that about?" Ginny said smiling at Hermione.

"Oh me and Draco used to have a thing, but he's married now so the hell with it."

"Want to talk about it?" Ginny said.

"No, I actually had something to tell you guys, that I need you to a secret, can you?" She stared at both Ginny and Harry. They nodded in reply and Hermione continued. "Okay then come up to my room, I don't live near London and decided I'd get a room until after the wedding."

Hermione brought the two upstairs and opened up her door to the plain room. She sat down one of the chairs that sat around the small circular shaped table. "Sit," She said gesturing towards the remaining chairs.

The couple sat and Hermione looked up at them. "Look, I have about ten minutes, before my stomach comes back, so I better tell you now." She said staring sternly at the very confused couple. "I...I'm…uh…"

"Your what? Sick?" Harry asked placing a hand on her back.

"No, it's a word that starts with the letter 'P'" She stated.

"Pregnant?" Ginny said with a chuckle, she was obviously joking. Not that Hermione noticed for she replied with,

"Yes! I'm pregnant, six months pregnant! And…and Dra…Malfoy's the father!" Hermione started to cry.

"Oh Hermione," Ginny said hugging the girl still quite confused _She doesn't look six months pregnant_

Hermione stood up to hug Harry. "I missed you," He said in her ear.

Then he felt something grow between them, literally. It was Hermione's stomach! It was getting bigger, but that's not all her breasts and face were growing to. Hermione sobbed on Harry's arm.

"Damn my pregnant body," She said releasing Harry.

"wow you really are six months in aren't you?" Ginny said staring at Hermione's large belly. "Can I feel your belly?"

"Yeah sure," Hermione walking towards Ginny.

"Hello, in there!" Ginny said to her stomach. At this the baby kicked Hermione rather hard in the bladder sending her to the washroom.

"Ginny can you go in the fridge and take out that bottle, it's my potion, I need for shrinking my stomach and stuff. Can you please take it out for me?" Hermione asked from the bathroom.

"Yeah sure!"

"You know Hermione you don't need to stay here I'm sure mum will let you stay at the burrow, you don't have to tell her your pregnant,"

"Oh I don't know Ginny you know how I feel about…" flush, "crowds, and with the" water running, "Wedding there will be even more people." Hermione said stepping out of the washroom.

"Hermione you can't stay here! Please just come back please?" Ginny begged.

"Fine but only until after the wedding!" Hermione said in defeat.

"Hermione did any one ever tell you that you give up way too easy?" Harry said from the table.

"Someone might have mentioned it," She said blushing at the memory of when she lost her sweet sweet virginity.

A/N: Hope you like the chapter, well I really need a beta reader so just send me a message if your interested, please read and review!!!


	9. are my senses deceiving me?

Disclaimer: J.K owns everything I am about to write!! Ok happy? Good now on with the story, which is mine…On with the show!

Okay I have a new thing going on don't know if I like it or not, but here's the deal, when you see a last name you know that is who is about to be in the story, oh just read you'll get it!

**Life is so Unpredictable**

**By: Caylyn O'Sullivan**

**Chapter 9: Are my Senses Deceiving me?**

**Weasley/Granger**

"I still don't get why you would move to Oxford, I told you your always welcome here," Hermione had been at the Weasley's for an hour telling about her current life cutting out anything that would lead to questions, because after all, she did give up way too easy.

"I just found a wonderful home there," Hermione replied with a smile.

"Oh. Oh I forgot to tell you deary, look at the clock Ron got it for you when he got one for Harry, I guess he just considers you family," Molly said pointing at a clock that showed were every Weasley currently was.

Hermione looked up and saw a hand with her picture on it pointing at 'Visiting,' Hermione looked around the clock to see what all the Weasley's were up to now. She was Charlie was 'Traveling', Bill was 'Home,' his wife Fleur was 'Home,' and a very cute blonde haired baby was 'Home,' she was Fred and George both "At Work,' Ron 'Traveling,' and Ginny 'Home,' and last Harry was 'Visiting'.

"Thank you, very much and I never knew pleg…I mean Fleur and Bill had a child," Hermione said.

Molly looked up at the clock and "Oh yes, little Genevieve. Cute little thing, only five months old," Molly smiled to herself.

"Wow." Hermione said looking back up at the clock and saw Ron's hand move from 'Traveling' to 'Arriving. And Fred and Georges hands moving from 'At Work,' to 'Traveling. "I think Ron is home," She said smiling.

Molly took a quick glance at the clock and said, "Yes he is, why don't you all go greet him, well I finish up the dishes and then me Ginny and Hermione can go dress shopping," At this Ginny's face lit up and biggest broadest smile ever formed on her face.

"Yeah and me and Ron will go tux shopping," Harry said just as the door was being opened.

Both Hermione and Ginny stood up and started to walk to the door, closely followed by Harry. They came to the last corner and Hermione knew that just around the corner was her best friends who had been so in love with her. Then a very surprising thing happened, the baby started to kick. Hermione put her hands to her stomach and looked down, realizing she had only drank enough potion for a few hours Hermione went racing into the kitchen for her purse. She took out the potion and dashed out of the room towards the bathroom, being looked at by a very confused Molly Weasley.

"Hermione's here!" She could hear Ron say from the bathroom.

Hermione sat on the counter waiting to see if her stomach was going to grow or not, seeing that it was growing inch by inch she took a sip of potion and flushed the toilet before sneaking to the door way of the kitchen, where Ron and everyone else was she started creeping up behind him putting a finger to her lips telling Molly not to say anything. Then Hermione wrapped her arms around Ron's neck and kissed him on the cheek. "Hey you," She said squeezing him.

Ron whipped around sending Hermione flying into the table. She smashed into it quite hard, or her stomach did. Hermione never even stopped to think about the pain, her baby might have just been harmed. She thought putting her hands on her stomach thinking, _baby? Come on kick, please be alright. _Like the unborn child had heard Hermione's thoughts it gave an extra hard kick and then a few kicks after wards.

She laughed and turned to Ron. "Ouch," She smiled and hugged him again.

Then Ron felt something weird, her stomach… kicked him? "Are you hungry or something, because your stomach is rumbling so much I felt it kick me." Ron laugh but stopped when he saw the look on her face, "What?"

He turned to see Harry and Ginny had an identical look. It was a look of shock. Then Hermione snapped out of it, and laughed. "Yeah I guess I am," she smiled at Ron and turned to Mrs.Weasley.

After a few hours of talking Ginny, Harry, Ron and Hermione decided to go into the living but Molly asked Hermione if she could help her with the in the kitchen, Hermione noticed that there were even more dishes in the sink. _That's weird I thought she was done._ But all the same she agreed happy to help out.

"So you say you have a job?"

"Yeah I'm a manger at a hotel, paid maximum wage and I have Friday afternoons off."

"Wow, I guess that would send you well on your way, because you know it's quite expensive,"

A little confused Hermione replied with, "Yeah life, it tends to be like that,"

"No not life, mother hood. I mean you are pregnant right? Or are my senses deceiving me?"

Hermione dropped a plate. "Please don't tell, Ron. Harry and Ginny know. But not Ron," She said getting down on her knees to pick up the pieces.

"Oh dear I won't, unless he's the father or something, because then he deserves to know. Honey what are you doing here stand up," Molly got her wand out and said "_repario, accio plate," _catching the plate. Hermione slowly stood up rather embarrassed. "At first I thought you were only a couple of months and I thought, I wonder who she's dating, then your episode with the running to the washroom, with that potion, obviously pregnancy potion I took some in my seventh year in Hogwarts, had to keep Charlie hidden. Then I thought okay so maybe, a few months, then the kicking stomach. That's when I realized you must be five months pregnant, and it's kind of dangerous to be using shrinking potions on unborn babies that old."

"I'm actually six months pregnant, and no Ron isn't the father, me and Ron never…well you know, and what do you mean dangerous?" Hermione now had her hands on her stomach with a worried look in her eyes.

"I mean it could make your baby not grow as fast it, won't hurt it particularly, but it may take it longer to be born. That is also one of the uses, but if your going to a muggle doctor, that's different. For instance I was using the potion from when I was three months pregnant to seven months and it took Charlie sixty-nine weeks to full develop unlike the normal forty weeks, and just think what muggle doctors would think?"

Hermione nodded, "Oh, well then maybe I only want to use it till the weekend is over then I'm going back home," She said with a smile "Do you think that it will make a difference?"

"Maybe a week, but that's not that unusual, it should be alright. Hermione I suggest that you take more than a little sip because it won't be bad, it won't make a difference other than you don't have to take the potion every five minutes or so, just take a couple of mouth fulls and it should be good for the week," She patted Hermione's growing stomach and started putting the dishes away.

Hermione took her advice and drank the potion. Watching her stomach rapidly shrink. "So Hermione who is the father?" Molly said turning to Hermione.

"It's…it's" Then there was a loud bang from the living room and Hermione heard voices, looking at the clock she saw that Fred, George, Charlie, and Arthur were all at 'Home'. Hermione leaned back so she could see in the living room. Fred and George were sooty from the fire place, Arthur was laughing at Charlie who had something blue all over his face. Obviously something from Fred and George because they and everyone else were laughing as well.

A/N: Aren't I evil with cliff hangers, wait you know who the father is…ok well it's a cliff hanger for Molly, and people who weren't paying attention earlier in the story. Please read and review, many thanks to those who have already done so…!


	10. In Hiding

Disclaimer: J.K owns everything I am about to write!! Ok happy? Good now on with the story, which is mine…On with the show!

Okay I have a new thing going on don't know if I like it or not, but here's the deal, when you see a last name you know that is who is about to be in the story, oh just read you'll get it!

I've gotten lots of comments from people who are really eager to see what Draco will do when he finds out that Hermione is pregnant, so guess what? I'm going to hopefully do that in this chapter. Now…ON WITH THE TALE!

**Life is so Unpredictable**

**By: Caylyn O'Sullivan**

**Chapter 10: In Hiding**

**Malfoy**

Draco was sitting on a chair in the part kitchen part living room of the small suite he had in the hotel he was staying trying to decide if he was happy or sad at the fact that Voldemort killed his wife. Apparently she could have children so she was unacceptable. He decided he really didn't care, he hated her guts and to tell the truth sex was terrible.

Draco looked around the crappy room and sighed _so this is what I've come to? Just because I was forced to marry a woman that couldn't have children, and because I was in contact with Potter, well it's not my fault he was in the Leaky Cauldron!_

Draco was in hiding In a little town called Oxford. The Dark Lord Voldemort some how found that he talked to Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger, so he rashly decided that Draco must be giving them information, he wasn't about to make another 'Snape' as he called it.

Draco laughed at the thought of him and Potter getting along. But he knew that now that he didn't belong to either side, which was needed for survival. Because you were either with Voldemort, afraid of what the battle between Potter and Voldemort might cause, or you with Potter. All three ways you chose sides.

Now that he had been kicked out of being with Voldemort, and he sure wasn't going to be afraid he would have to join Potter, one problem. Where to start. He decided that he better start kissing up to him, but how. He had it, _get the…the, oh god damn what did the Weasley's name there house? The Burrow! Yes the Burrow, get to the Burrow and see Potter, and if he's not say that you didn't know where else to look. Tell them everything you know about what Voldemort is planning, suck up to Potter, start…oh crying and then be nice! Hey maybe I'll get a chance to see Hermione, that would be awesome. If she wanted to see me…_

**Granger/Potter**

"I'm sorry Ginny but I have to go to work, the café is really busy in the mornings," Hermione said sighing at the sight of her over grown belly.

"Ok, fine. Why exactly is it really busy in the morning?" Ginny replied poking Hermione's belly.

"Because we are the only coffee shop in the hotel that we are in."

"Oh, well hurry back I want go back dress shopping."

"Ok I'll come back as soon as I'm off, now good bye!" Hermione said as she aparated out of the room.

**Malfoy/Granger**

Draco got up that morning feeling sick; he had to go see Potter today. He pulled himself out of bed stretching to his full height, which was almost six feet tall. Then he quickly got dressed and head down stairs to go to the wonderful coffee shop he was at last night, it was called _Pierre Viansson. _

Hermione was working waitress today, because one of them hadn't shown up, so she was serving coffee talking to the people who were usually there every morning like an old man Tom who was the first at work to notice Hermione's growing belly.She smiled at them all and apologized more that a million times to Chantal for not coming into work the yesterday afternoon.

Hermione was about to serve the only free table when she noticed who was sitting at, "Malfoy," She whispered slightly.

"What was that?" Chantal said, who was standing right next to Hermione.

"It's Malfoy, Draco, the… the father of my baby," She said a forlorn tear trickling down her cheek.

"Does he know?"

"No the last time I saw him, I yelled at him and I wasn't pregnant,"

"Well it's alright then I'll go serve him." Chantal said with a smile, "Take your breakfast break." Hermione nodded obediently and walked to the back to a spot where she could watch him.

"Hello, can I get you something to drink?"

"Yeah just a some coffee, and I'm ready to order," Malfoy said tiredly.

"Okay what can I get yeh?"

"I would like the bacon and egg special, suny side up, rye toast. Oh and can I get some marmalade?"

"Yes of course, anything else?"

Malfoy was about to shake his head when he saw out of the corner of his eye a pair of very familiar big brown eyes from behind the counter in the kitchen. "Yeah, one more thing," He said a little dazed. She had saw him look at her and turned and walked away, and he could have sworn that she looked pregnant.

"Yes, and what is that?"

"I want to speak to your I don't know who she is, cook, maybe I mean she was in the kitch…oh damn just let me talk to Hermione Granger,"

"I'm sorry sir but she to tell you the truth I am not a waitress here I am the owner, and I am doing her a favor by being the waitress for her, because she really doesn't want to see you right now,"

"Well just tell her that I love her, and that my father kicked me out and I'm going to talk to Potter today to tell him that I am on their side, she'll know what it means, and no worries Potter is, or was her best friend all through school so, oh please just tell her I love her, you don't have to tell her the rest, but I wouldn't mind if you did,"

Chantal stared at Draco blankly before walking off.

"Hermione," Chantal came around the corner and entered the small staff room, "Hermione, he told me to tell you that he loves you and, something about how his father kicked him out and how he's joining Potter? Or something like that. Hermione I think you better tell him."

"I know I heard. And I'm going to tell him now, so don't send out his food till I get back because I'm taking him somewhere," Chantal nodded as Hermione swept pass her.

Hermione walked swiftly towards Draco and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned and his eyes shot open as his face was leveled with her ginormous belly, "You rang?" She said in a very sweet voice

A/N: So that's what Draco did when he found out shot open his eyes yep… MUAH HA HA HA cliff hanger!!! Please Read and Review!!


	11. Pregger Potion

Disclaimer: J.K owns everything I am about to write!! Ok happy? Good now on with the story, which is mine…On with the show!

Okay I have a new thing going on don't know if I like it or not, but here's the deal, when you see a last name you know that is who is about to be in the story, oh just read you'll get it!

**Life is so Unpredictable**

**By: Caylyn O'Sullivan**

**Chapter 11: Pregger Potion**

**Last time on ****Life is so Unpredictable: **

Hermione walked swiftly towards Draco and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned and his eyes shot open as his face was leveled with her ginormous belly, "You rang?" She said in a very sweet voice

**Now on ****Life is so Unpredictable:**

**Weasley**

Ginny sat in the living room twiddling her fingers waiting for Hermione to return, _where is she? _She kept thinking. Finally she decided to go and get her from work so, she thought of the pregnant Hermione and aparated there, which she found was a great mistake for she was in a muggle area and she wasn't of age till next week.

"Ginny are you crazy!" Hermione said seeing Ginny land behind the counter, where luckily no one was.

Before Draco even had time to say a simple 'Hi' to Hermione, she dashed away to help Ginny.

Ginny stood up telling the confused cook that she was alright and saw Hermione walking away from Draco Malfoy. She growled then suddenly realized that Hermione was in her pregnant form. Worried she ran over to Hermione before Hermione could make it half way across the small café. "Hermione Malfoy's here and he's looking at you," Ginny whispered in Hermione's ear.

"I know, I was just about to say hi to him."

"You aren't telling him it's his are you?"

"No, I'm not. I'm going to say that I was hiding it in the magic world because I was ashamed and then I'm going to say it's my muggle boyfriends, and that he won't commit,"

"Why are you going to say he won't commit?"

"Because, I don't know if he asks to meet him I'll tell him that."

"You know Hermione we have been off school for four months and you look way more than four months pregnant, you should say that you slept with someone else in Hogwarts, it might hurt him, but who cares."

Hermione looked over her should at Draco sitting the corner. She smiled and murmured "To tell you the truth…I do,"

"What!"

"Gin, he said he loves me, twice and he won't stop at anything just to say hi to me. To tell you the truth he was asking me to lunch in Diagon Alley, when you and Harry came. Gin I don't want him killed so I'm not telling him that the kid is his because…because his father will surely kill him."

"Oh, Hermione…fine go talk to him, but then you have to leave so we can go shopping!"

"And I need to buy some more pregger potion,"

"Ok, now go," Ginny said then went and sat at a table.

Hermione walked back over to the table where Draco was sitting. "Hi," She said standing in front of him.

"Hey, um…have a seat," He said and gestured to the empty chair across from him.

Hermione hesitated for a moment before sitting down with her legs crossed.

"So your preg…"Draco said trailing off.

"Yeah, I was hiding it in Diagon alley yesterday. So what are you doing here, with no Pansy."

"She's dead. Um she had a miscarriage and Voldemort, thought I knew the whole time so he killed her and is looking for me. That's why, I'm in hiding," Draco didn't look at her the whole time.

"Why won't you look at me?"

"Hermione I need to know, is it my baby?"

"No,"

Draco looked up briefly. "Who's is it?"

"Well that's really none of your business now is it?" Hermione said with a slight smirk.

"I just thought that you don't exactly look four months pregnant so you couldn't have gotten pregnant after school, and with me and you…."silence "twice a day," Draco murmured.

"No Draco the baby isn't yours…-"

"Well I just thought that maybe,"

"Drac…-"

"Hermione you don't have to lie to me you know tha…-"

"She said it isn't your baby leave the poor girl alone!" Tom bellowed.

"Thank you Tom but I can handle this. And Draco, I know it isn't right for me to lie to you. There is a possibility that it could be yours but it doesn't matter. You don't nerd to do a thing. Goodbye Draco." She said getting up and kissing his cheek "I missed you," then she smiled and walked off, giving Chantal a wave good bye before taking off her apron and leading Ginny into the bathroom, then they both aparated to Diagon Alley.

A/N: Hey sorry it's such a short chapter but, I thought it was a good place to end. How about I give you the lyrics of my favorite song to make up for it!!

**The Sharpest Lives**

By: My Chemical Romance

**Well it rains and it pours  
When you're out on your own  
If I crash on the couch  
Can I sleep in my clothes?  
'Cause I've spent the night dancing  
I'm drunk, I suppose  
If it looks like I'm laughing  
I'm really just asking to leave**

This alone, you're in time for the show  
You're the one that I need  
I'm the one that you loathe  
You can watch me corrode like a beast in repose  
'Cause I love all the poison  
Away with the boys in the band

I've really been on a bender and it shows  
So why don't you blow me a kiss before she goes?

Give me a shot to remember  
And you can take all the pain away from me  
A kiss and I will surrender

**  
The sharpest lives are the deadliest to lead  
**

**A light to burn all the empires  
So bright the sun is ashamed to rise and be**

**In love with all of these vampires  
So you can leave like the sane abandoned me**

There's a place in the dark where the animals go  
You can take off your skin in the cannibal glow  
Juliet loves the beat and the lust it commands  
Drop the dagger and lather the blood on your hands, Romeo

I've really been on a bender and it shows  
So why don't you blow me a kiss before she goes?

Give me a shot to remember  
And you can take all the pain away from me  
A kiss and I will surrender  


**The sharpest lives are the deadliest to lead  
**

**A light to burn all the empires  
So bright the sun is ashamed to rise and be  
In love with all of these vampires  
So you can leave like the sane abandoned me**

Oh!

Give me a shot to remember  
And you can take all the pain away from me  
A kiss and I will surrender  


**The sharpest lives are the deadliest to lead  
**

**A light to burn all the empires  
So bright the sun is ashamed to rise and be  
In love with all of these vampires  
So you can leave like the sane abandoned me**

**!!!!YAY!!!!**


	12. The Dursley’s

Disclaimer: J.K owns everything I am about to write!! Ok happy? Good now on with the story, which is mine…On with the show!

Okay I have a new thing going on don't know if I like it or not, but here's the deal, when you see a last name you know that is who is about to be in the story, oh just read you'll get it!

**Life is so Unpredictable**

**By: Caylyn O'Sullivan**

**Chapter 12: The Dursley's**

**Weasley/Granger**

"Hermione I it, I think I want it to be the dress for my brides maids." Hermione and Ginny had been shopping for about four hours. Hermione stared at the light pink dress. It stopped at mid knee and had a slight frill and the bottom. It was silk from the waist down and had a fabric underneath to make it a little puffier. The top was cut short, but not short enough to show any cleavage. It had tank top sleeves, just wide enough to cover the shoulders. It was utterly beautiful.

"I love it Gin," She said smiling. "Am I wearing the same dress as the Maid of Honor?" Hermione had never really went over this… not yet at least.

"That's up to you," She said swirling the dress around.

"Good because I really like another one, but you can't see it till I try it on." She smiled and went to the change room.

When she came out she was wearing a dress so light blue that it looked almost white. It ending just under the knee, it was made of silk as well but was much puffier than the brides maids dresses because of the under dress that was like a cage. But it wasn't too puffy and the cage could adjust to make it smaller and bigger. Hermione had it on the minimum hook so it was just a little big bigger than the other dresses. The top was strapless but still went high. It had a little pink flower on the waist line.

Ginny's mouth dropped "Ok you are so wearing that," She smiled gestured for Hermione to turn.

She did and Ginny clapped. 'Ok that's what you're getting. I guess we're done shopping." Ginny's eyes lost a little bit of excitement and Hermione just laughed.

"I guess we are."

**Potter**

Harry was in the Dursley's home packing up the last of his stuff. He felt kind of sad leaving the home he grew up in, even if he had spent the first eleven in a spider filled room under the stairs, and the last seven away from the house, he would still miss it.

Harry took the last of his boxes down stairs and went to tell his aunt that he was all packed up and leaving, when it just suddenly hit him.

He needed to invite them to his wedding; he hadn't even told them that he was getting married in three days. So Harry made his way into the kitchen and put the box on the counter make sure to make noise to get his aunt, uncle and cousin's attention.

"So I forgot to tell you that on Saturday, in three days I'm getting married. I've actually been engaged since last summer, and she has to go to America and she wants me to come and her mom just thinks it's a good idea if we got married before we left because then we wouldn't have to wait so long, because we have no idea how long we'll be there, it might be a year, or maybe a week but what ever. So we are getting married on Saturday, and I just wanting to let you know that you're welcome if you want to come," Harry stared at the Dursley's blank faces for a moment and when it looked like Mrs. Dursley was about to say something the door bell rang. Harry hoped it was Ginny and Hermione coming to pick him up. "I'll get it," he said going towards the door leaving the family to think.

**Weasley/ Granger/Potter**

Hermione and Ginny stood on the door step of #4 Privet Drive. Hermione had at least four bags and Ginny had five and two boxes.

Hermione was laughing at Ginny's confusion about the button on the out side of the house, and was about to explain what a door bell was when Harry answered the door.

"Hey honey," Ginny said giving Harry a peck on the cheek. "I bought my wedding dress today,"

"Can I see it?" Harry said leading them inside.

"You know it's bad luck for the groom to see the wedding dress before the wedding." She said shaking her head. "But you can see Hermione's dress it's so beautiful."

"Hermione are you going to be pregnant for the wedding?" Harry said staring at Hermione's belly which was growing at the second.

"No, I just need to take some potion, are we going or do you need help with boxes, or something,"

They were standing in the door way. "No, I only have two boxes and I aparate them to the Burrow. But I want you guys to come and meet my aunt, uncle and cousin." He said. Then in almost a whisper said, "I invited them to our wedding, after all they are my family," He gave Ginny a weak smile, while Ginny had a look of murder on her face.

"Gin, come on just come and meet, them they have changed, really." Harry gave Ginny a sad face knowing that she would have to cave now.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Fine just let me put this stuff down, and Hermione has to drink her potion."

Hermione nodded getting the little bit of what was left of the old bottle and drank it down. Then watched her stomach shrink. When she looked up again she found both Harry and Ginny staring at her stomach. She laughed and pushed towards the kitchen. Which had a closed door.

Harry slowly opened the door to reveal the Dursley's in the exact same position with the exact same expressions on their face as when Harry had told them that he was getting married. "Um, guys this is my aunt Petunia, my Uncle Vernon and my cousin Dudley." The Dursley's looked up.

"Hi," Ginny and Hermione said at the same time.

"Um…this is my bride to be Ginny and my best friend Hermione." Harry uttered slowly.

Petunia Dursley smiled and stood up, and for the first time in her life hugged Harry, muttering in her stern voice "Congratulations," Then she hugged both Ginny and Hermione.

Looking at the two boys in the two boys in the family and gave them a piercing look telling them to come and do the same. But instead they got up and shook the young witches and wizard hands.

"So will you be attending mine and Harry's wedding?" Ginny asked squeezing Harry's hand.

"Oh, I would love to." She said smiling. "And I'm sure my husband and son will too."

Hermione looked at her watch "Gin, Harry we have to go or Mrs. Weasley is going to kill us, she expected us back about ten minutes ago,"

Ginny's eyes popped open "Yeah if we're lat for the dress fitting mom's going to kill us Harry," She said giving him a worried look.

"What do you mean, 'dress fitting'?"

"Oh all the brides maid and Maid of Honor, have to go to Luna's house and we are going to show off our dresses, It's kind of like a bacheloret party, except food and drink in forbidden." Harry could help but laugh.

"Ok, well I'll come by later to tell you the address where the wedding is, bye." Harry said picking up his box and aparating it to 12 Grimauld Place. Then he walked into the living room closely followed by Hermione and Ginny, he grabbed his other box and helped the girls with their stuff too.

Harry opened the door just as a very nervous Draco Malfoy was about to knock. "Potter…."

A/N: Aren't I evil? Ha ha, well guess what I'm not going to write the story any more… JUST KIDDING!! Of coarse I'm going to keep writing… ha ha…but not this chapter! Please Read and Review…. Oh by the way I have a new nickname. I got a privet message and a girl called me The Cliffhanger!! I loved that nickname and it suits me so well


	13. I’m not ashamed I’m afraid

Disclaimer: J.K owns everything I am about to write!! Ok happy? Good now on with the story, which is mine…On with the show!

**Life is so Unpredictable**

**By: Caylyn O'Sullivan**

**Chapter 13:** **I'm** **not ashamed. I'm afraid**

**Last time on ****Life is so Unpredictable: **

Hermione walked swiftly towards Draco and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned and his eyes shot open as his face was leveled with her ginormous belly, "You rang?" She said in a very sweet voice

**Now on ****Life is so Unpredictable:**

"Malfoy, what are you doing here?" Harry said smugly.

Draco looked at Harry then at Hermione, _What the hell happened to her stomach? _He thought. "I think Hermione knows why I am here,"

"I thought you were in hiding," she said with a slight irritation. _Is he trying to get Harry mad at me? _

"Yeah, and I thought maybe I could talk to you about something." Draco said looking Harry in the eye.

"First let me see your arm," Harry said with fire in his eyes.

Draco pulled both his sleeves past his wrist and showed Harry that he indeed had to dark mark. "Now can I please talk to you somewhere, where I can't be caught, because if they find me they will kill me." Draco had a look of worry.

"Fine, come to the burrow." Harry said.

Draco nodded in thanks but nothing more.

**Weasley/Potter/Granger/Malfoy**

When they arrived at the burrow Harry pointed at the kitchen table telling Draco to site. Draco did as he was told and waited.

Harry was also waiting; waiting for Draco to start explaining himself. "Well?"

"Well what?" Draco said slightly confused.

"I'm not fucking playing Malfoy!" Harry was red in the face.

"Harry!" Hermione screamed in Draco's defense. "This morning, Draco was at my work, and he explained every thing to me, well not everything…but the most part. So you are going to treat him nicely." She said calmly sitting next to Draco.

"Damn Granger, do you have moods swings or something?" Draco said shaking his head.

"What are you talking about?" She said annoyed.

"There you go again. And I'm talking about how this morning you were really playful, yes when you were lying to me this morning I call that playful, then you were being all sympathetic, then romantic, then annoyed, then mad, then calm and now annoyed." Draco smirked at shook his head again.

"This is why I told you it isn't yours! Because you just don't care do you? I mean Draco for gods sake I'm carrying your child here and you go and insult me, and insult my friends, and you think I was being romantic? Ugh! I just can't believe, this is the exact reason I told I didn't need you!" Hermione was about to walk away when Draco said.

"You're ashamed, aren't you?"

"What are talking about?" She didn't turn around.

"That's why you're hiding the fact that you're pregnant, because you're ashamed it's mine, you're ashamed you...me…twice a day for almost two months. You're ashamed that you had a fling. And you told me it wasn't mine because…because it was just a fling and you never wanted anything to happen. And then you admitted it was a fling when I told you how I felt about you. And I saw you were ashamed there because your brother was there. Just admit it…you're ashamed that you know that I love you," by this point Hermione had turned around and painfully holding back tears.

"No," She whispered "You're wrong. I'm not ashamed. I'm afraid." With that she raced up the stairs not able to hold back the tears that were stinging her eyes.

Of course with all the drama going on no one noticed Ron, Bill, Arthur, Charlie, Fred or George walking in the door from tuxedo shopping. They all looked pretty upset, but Ron, Ron was out raged. His face and his ears were as red as his hair. Even his hands were red.

"What the Hell was that about?" Fred asked.

Ginny and Harry were sitting there mouths wide open still shocked. "Nothing," Draco muttered wiping his eyes, which looked as if they had tears in them. Pushing past the Weasley's he stormed out of the house aparating back to his hotel room.

Harry slowly turned to Ron, "Mate…to tell you the truth, I really don't know. Then he shook his head and sat down."

Ginny who had a tear in her eye just went up stairs to Hermione's room.

A/N Oh so dramatic! Ok no cliffhangers…this chapter. Please Read and Review, and thanks to those who have!


	14. Fighting

Disclaimer: J.K owns everything I am about to write!! Ok happy? Good now on with the story, which is mine…On with the show!

**Life is so Unpredictable**

**By: Caylyn O'Sullivan**

**Chapter 14: Fighting**

**Granger**

Hermione sat in her room with her full pregnant belly hanging out just thinking about what she had done. _I should've told him. _She was so consumed with her own grief that she never heard the knock on the door.

It was Ron knocking on the door, he wanted an explanation now. And when no one answered the door Ron decided to just go into her room. When he opened the door quietly saying "Hermione?" He saw the answer he was looking for, _So she is pregnant_. Hermione didn't even look up at him and yet she knew who it was.

"Ron please don't be mad."

Ron saw that her eyes were red and puffy, she had obviously been crying a lot.

"Never," He whispered wanting to comfort her. So he sat down beside her on the bed and laid her across his chest wrapping his arms around her.

"Is he still here?"

"Well he left, but Harry chased after him and made him explain, which he didn't do a very good job of, but yeah, right now he's down stairs at the table."

"Oh," Hermione said sniffling.

"He was crying like a baby you know," Ron squeezed Hermione slightly, then he slowly placed a hand on her stomach.

Hermione laughed at the thought of Draco crying. "I'm sorry I missed that." She sighed "I'm going to have to explain to him why I was afraid." She then pushed herself out of Ron's arms "Well no time like the present." She smiled slightly at Ron who still had his hand on her stomach.

Ron led the way down the stairs and into the kitchen, where Hermione saw Draco sitting with a glass of crimson liquid in his hand. _Draco refuses to look at me. _She thought staring at him.

"Hermione have you ever gained weight over the last two hours you've had yourself barricaded in that room of yours!" Fred exclaimed earning a hard elbow in the ribs by George and a glare by everyone else. But to everyone's surprise Hermione giggled.

"Draco?" She said after a moment. She went and sat beside him before she continued. "I need to talk to you," She tried to get him to look at her with no success.

Instead he just muttered "Then talk,"

"In private." She said standing up. When he refused to moved she attempted to pulled him up. But he just swatted her away. "Can you all leave now." She said in the same tone of voice she would scold Harry and Ron with, except now it seemed more serious.

With in seconds all the Weasley's were out the door. "Draco please look at me." She said moving closer.

"No."

"Draco please," She slumped in a chair and started to cry.

"No!" He said again this time raising his voice.

Hermione was taken aback by his sudden change in voice. "Why the fuck are you here then!" She said standing up.

Draco's eyes flickered over her and what he saw broke his heart. Her sleeves were wet; it was obvious she was crying into them. Her eyes her were so puffy and red it was a wonder she could see out of them, and her rather large stomach was sticky out a little in the shirt she was wearing, which wasn't a maternity shirt. He scowled himself for not realizing it earlier; she was in need of him, and damn was he ever in need of her.

Hermione stared bewildered at Draco who was standing up. Then he got real close to her and pulled her in to a hug whispering "We're all in need of someone to hold." Hermione cried silently into Draco's shoulder.

"You want to know why I'm afraid?" She whispered back.

"Yes."

"It's because when you told me that you had to marry Pansy as a way to keep the Malfoy blood clean, what would happen to me and the baby if your family found out I was pregnant with your child." Draco pushed her back so he could look into her eyes.

"I will never ever let anyone hurt you. I love you Hermione and I will be there with you through all of this I promise."

Hermione put a hand on his face and pulled him into a kiss more passionate than they had ever had. "I love you too Draco," She whispered when they broke apart.

Hermione sat down at the table while Draco told the Weasley's that they could come in if they wanted. When they came in Hermione noticed that Mrs. Weasley was among them and she was the first one to scream and run to Hermione putting her hands on her stomach.

Hermione smiled at Draco over the crowd of red heads who were mauling her, asking her questions, and petting stomach. Draco laughed at sat down again.

Hermione had never felt happier in her life. She was relieved that Draco was going to actually father her…their child. It was heavenly.

A/N Hoped you liked the chapter!!!! Oh I need a beta reader, anyone who wants to please do!!!!! Please Read and Review.


	15. Escape to Canada

Disclaimer: J.K owns everything I am about to write!! Ok happy? Good now on with the story, which is mine…On with the show!

**Life is so Unpredictable**

**By: Caylyn O'Sullivan**

**Chapter 15: Escape to Canada**

Hermione, Lavender Brown, Luna Lovegood and Fleur were all at the front of the aisle waiting for the ceremony to begin.

Harry walked down first closely followed by Ron, Fred, George, and Neville.

Ginny was last and she was accompanied by her father who gave Harry a nod.

The ceremony was beautiful, every professor, and DA member were there. Even the Dursley's showed up. Hagrid was crying like a baby, he went on about how it seemed like yesterday he was on the motorcycle with Harry in his arms.

By the end of the day Ginny Weasley was Ginny Potter.

Hermione was pretty disappointed that Draco never showed up, but are you going to do? She stayed the night saying that she had to go home the next morning, her bills would be pilling up by now.

Everyone said good bye to Hermione telling her to send them an owl when she had the baby. Hermione told them she would and aparated home.

"Hermione! You're home!" Charlotte said giving her a hug.

"Yup, it was a beautiful wedding." She twirled around and ten slumped down on the couch.

"I bet it was, um Hermione you got this letter. I never read it I promise." Charlotte handed her an envelope with a seal that made a chill run down her spin. It had the dark mark on it.

Hermione tore the letter open fearful of what it might say, then she read:

_So Granger, sleep with my unfaithful son then expect to live with his child? Like that will ever happen, we are looking for you Granger, and mark my words if we find you with my son then we'll tear you to pieces! And if we find you with a baby Malfoy we'll make you tear it to pieces, then we'll kill you!_

Hermione gasped and said quickly "I got to leave. I got to the country. What do you think of Canada?" She said running to her room and dumping her dresser.

"Too cold, but why would you want to move there any way?"

"Because I need to get away for awhile, you know. I'll come back I promise." She said turning to Charlotte.

"What's that?" Charlotte was pointing at Hermione's wand.

"Nothing, just a really nice stick." She jumped and grabbed the wand stuffing it in her pocket.

"Is it a wand?" Charlotte said very seriously.

"Yeah a toy wand."

"Are you a…a witch!" Charlotte had a smile on her face.

"Are you?"

"Yes! I went to Beauxbâtons Academy of Magic. In France."

"Oh my god! I went to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Wow. Small world eh?"

"Yeah. So have you heard of the Malfoy's?"

"Yeah why?"

"Well their son Draco Malfoy he…." Hermione told the whole story of how he was the father and let her read the letter. It took Hermione a few hours but she finally convinced Charlotte that leaving was for the best.

"Hermy I'll come with you, ok?"

"No, no you have to stay here, what about Troy?"

"I'd leave Troy for you!"

"Char, don't, you don't have to. I'll be okay on my own. So I think I'll move to Canada okay?"

"Fine, but I'm coming to visit you. And I'll be there when the baby is born okay?"

"Of course!" Hermione giggled slightly and gave her room mate another hug.

They spent the rest of the afternoon packing everything in one box that could never be full. Then Hermione and Charlotte aparated to the air port and bought a ticket to Canada.

Saying her last good-byes Hermione got on the plane and was on her way to Canada where she would live with her cousin Louise for awhile.

Louise was in college and didn't know about magic.

Hermione had her own room in the small apartment. Louise agreed to have the baby live in the house for a month or two, but she would have to be house hunting the whole time Hermione lived there. Hermione knew she wouldn't be living there long.

She had already found a few really nice apartments; Hermione got a job at a book store in the small town.

She liked living in Spruce Grove, it was a town of maybe eighteen thousand people, and she liked the snow outside and the fact that it didn't rain 24/7.

She thought that she was going to like Spruce Grove. But there was something wrong. She had been so scared that she forgot about Draco. She knew that she couldn't be with him. But she still felt guilty for leaving him.

A/N: Hope you liked the chapter, oh by the way Spruce Grove is a small town in Canada, Alberta, it's where I live! Yup… Oh I have no clue if Louise is a girl name or a boy name so if you could help me out with that please! R&R THANK YOU!!!


	16. Returning Home

Disclaimer: J.K owns everything I am about to write!! Ok happy? Good now on with the story, which is mine…On with the show!

**Life is so Unpredictable**

**By: Caylyn O'Sullivan**

**Chapter 16: Returning Home**

_**10 Years Later**_

"Mommy!"

"Draco honey, mommy is working."

"But I want to play checkers!"

"Why don't you go next door and play with Aunt Louise?"

"Because Louis will be there!"

"Of course he will! He's her son. Maybe he'll want to play checkers."

"But he's mean!"

"Baby, I'm trying to work why don't you go to your friend Christian's house?"

"Because his mommy is in the hospital so he's really sad."

"Well how about Tristan?"

"No all she wants to play is dollies!"

"How about you go to daddies shop, okay?"

"Okay!"

"Okay, go get ready and I'll drive you down there alright?"

"Okay!"

Hermione finished writing down the list of phone numbers her husband needed. He was a pharmacist. His name was Henry Woodstock. A muggle. Not that Hermione cared, she hadn't used magic since she aparated to Canada.

Hermione had learned to keep quiet and not mention her sons' name. She didn't know why she named him after his father; she just knew she needed to. There was one thing that worried her, he was on Hogwarts list. He had been since she was pregnant with him.

"Hey Hun." Hermione said walking into the drug store.

"Hey beautiful. What are you doing walking around with that big old' belly of yours?"

"Are implying that I'm too fat to walk around?"

"No I'm implying that my unborn baby is on a field trip."

"You know, some times, you don't make sense. And I was taking your very bored born child to see his father. I'm sorry to say the unborn one is staying with me for another five months."

"Alright. Do you have those numbers?"

"Yeah, right here." She handed him a piece of paper.

"Thank you. Hey Drake, did you know it's your birthday in two weeks?"

"No actually I never knew that! I never knew that I was turning eleven. That is so amazing!"

"You know what I think?"

"What do you think?" Draco replied turning around.

"I think you getting too old. Maybe you should move out. I mean you're big enough!"

"Am not! I'm only ten!"

"Well if you're not a big boy then maybe I won't give you and your mom a surprise."

"No, no! I'm big enough what did you get me…us?"

"I got a vacation silly! A whole month."

"A month of you, what am I going to do?" Hermione smirked at her son's remark.

"Well you could come to England with me. I mean that's where I got the vacation, but if you don't want to, that's fine with me."

"No, no he'll come!" Hermione said franticly.

"Ah, I see some one wants to go home."

"I haven't been home since I left. Of course I want to go back to London!"

"Actually we were going to go to Oxford. But London's good too!"

Hermione smiled not realizing what she had just agreed to. She was too excited to be going back to England to care about anything else.

"When do we leave?" Draco asked hugging his dad.

"Tomorrow evening. So go home and pack. Because we're going to London for a whole month!"

"Yay!" Draco called jumping up and down.

"Okay, babe how about we go home so we can pack?" Hermione said looking at her son.

"Yeah!"

Hermione and Draco went home to pack all their stuff. By the end of the evening they were ready to go.

Draco woke up extra early and started to scream "We're going to London, We're going to London…" over and over again.

Hermione smiled and made her way down the stairs yawning a few times.

She entered the kitchen and started making breakfast.

It wasn't until two in the afternoon did Henry decided to come down for breakfast. "I'm all packed! We leave at six." He said with a sigh.

"Great, I have a list of things that I want to do down there, and the first thing is go see my brother Charles." Hermione sat down with one hand on her swelling stomach.

"Oh Hermione, I forgot to mention. I'm not really on vacation."

"What? Well then why are we going there?"

"I'm opening a store in Oxford. I just have to open it and run it for a month, then the other people will take over." He smiled at his wife. "Don't worry you can go to London. I just really want you in England with me, okay?"

"Yeah, I mean I'm really excited to be going back to the place I grew up in!"

"Okay, well I'm off to work, meet you at the drug store at five, then it's off to the air port!"

"Okay." Hermione said happily.

_I'm finally going home! _She told her self thinking lightly.

The three hours it was felt like an eternity to Hermione as she sat on the couch watching a movie with Draco. But when they passed she felt like she was in a rush. For what seemed like seconds later she was sitting on a plane soaring through the air.

A/N: Hope you like this chapter! I personally love it, I mean she's going home!!! Yay! Please Read and Review!


	17. Most Missed Employee

Disclaimer: J.K owns everything I am about to write!! Ok happy? Good now on with the story, which is mine…On with the show!

**Life is so Unpredictable**

**By: Caylyn O'Sullivan**

**Chapter 17: Most Missed Employee**

"Why won't it stop raining?" Draco asked from the seat in the taxi.

"Don't they teach you anything in school? It rains a lot in England." Henry said messing up Draco's hair.

"Dad, don't." Hermione watched as her son flattened her hair.

She was deep in thought when ever he called him dad she felt her heart flutter _If only he knew_. She had never told Draco who his real father was.

They came to a familiar hotel in Oxford. "I used to work here." Hermione stated.

"Yes Mommy worked as a waitress here."

"Cool! Can we go in?" Draco asked.

"This is where we are staying this week." Henry opened the car door opening his umbrella.

Hermione hurried under it holding Draco's hand.

They entered the lobby and Hermione ran up to the front desk. "Excuse me sir?" She asked the man.

"Can I help you ma'am?"

"I was wondering if there is still a café called _Pierre Viansson,_ in the hotel?"

"Yes ma'am it's in the food court area."

"Yes I know, does Chantal Johnson still own it?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Great thank you!' Hermione ran down the hall not even bothering to call her family after her.

She stopped at the door and slowly opened it and peeked in. "Mommy is this where you used to work?" Draco asked catching his breath.

"Yup. Where'd your dad go?"

"He went to get us a room."

"Oh, well come on honey let's go in."

Draco nodded and smiled. Hermione knew that if Chantal saw him she wouldn't recognize him. He looked too much like his father. He had silver blue eyes and blonde hair, though it was more of a dirty blonde.

Hermione took Draco's hand and stepped into the familiar room. She turned to the wall where they hung the picture of employee of the month to find something very surprising. There on the wall in big gold letters it read: **Most Missed Employee: Hermione Granger, forever and for always. **

Then it showed a picture of her. "He, he mom your name is on the wall." Draco said with a slight giggle.

Hermione laughed too and turned around to find none other than Tom staring at her with his mouth wide open. "Hello Tom." She said suppressing a laugh.

"Hermione!" He yelled and jumped up squeezing her so tight she felt her ribs crack.

When he let go she saw Chantal standing there smiling broadly. "Tom, this is my son Draco." Hermione said putting her hands on Draco's shoulders.

"Hello Draco. Damn do you look a lot like your father." He said shaking Draco's hand.

Hermione was okay with people saying that because he looked a lot like Henry. For instance, Henry had creamy blonde hair and grey eyes as well. Perfect match.

"Draco this is Tom one of you mom's old friends. And that funny looking lady over there that is staring at us, that's Chantal, mommies old room mate."

"Hello Draco." Chantal said giving him a hug. "And hello little miss, I'll phone you when the baby is born, but not really."

"Sorry 'bout that, he was a very big surprise, middle of a job interview."

Chantal laughed and hugged Hermione, "I missed you!" She said. "Come up here, both of you. " Chantal said leading Hermione up to the front of the small café.

"Excuse me I am terribly sorry to interrupt but, as you can see on our wall that Miss Hermione Granger has been terribly missed over the past ten years, and it seems that she just suddenly showed up, so I would like to give Hermione, who left pregnant and came back with a child a big hand and a welcome home." With that she clapped along with everyone else in the café. Hermione smiled and looked over at the door where her very confused looking husband was standing.

When the clapping stop Hermione said "Actually I am not Miss Hermione Granger any more, I am Mrs. Hermione Woodstock, and my husband is standing over by the door." She stated pointing at Henry.

"Yes and Hermione we have to go if you want to see your brother today." He said smiling.

"Oh yes, my husband being the big business man he is has to go and open a drug store. So I will see you when I get back."

"Bye, 'Mione." Chantal said giving her another hug.

Hermione sat in the car feeling very happy about being home.

As they pulled up in the drive way of her brother Hermione felt a ping of regret, _maybe I should have phoned? _She told herself. She just shook herself out of it and said good-bye to her husband as he went to open up the shop. Hermione took her son and walked up to the front door and knocked.

"Hermione?" Charles said opening the door.

"Hey Char."

**-****P****o****t****t****e****r****- /Weasley (Three hours earlier)**

Harry, Ginny , Ron and Lavender sat at the kitchen table of the burrow watching the toddler girl sleeping in a ball on the table.

"I love it when she's quiet," Ginny whispered.

Ron nodded and looked up at the lock. "Look." She exclaimed pointing and Hermione's picture. It was at 'Arriving'.

"Oh Hermione's hand does lots of weird stuff, I think it's because she lives far away." Ginny said.

"How do you know she lives far away?" Ron whispered back.

"I don't." Ginny said sighing.

"What kind of weird stuff does it do?" Lavender asked.

"Well about two and a half months after she disappeared it was at 'In Pain'. And it's been at 'Marriage' and then the clock was telling us to get her name changed."

"Well maybe she was being tortured or something, then maybe she was getting married."

"I really don't think that's why she was in pain." Harry said looking at both Rona dn Ginny.

Ginny was trying to figure out what that meant when it hit her, she had the baby! I forgot about that. "No because it was on 'Marriage' before she had the baby." Ginny blurted out.

"Baby?" Lavender asked eyeing her accusingly.

"Um never mind, look Sarah is waking up." Ginny said.

And yes Sarah Weasley was indeed waking up. "Ronald can you come help me, I'm going to put her in her crib." Ron nodded and followed his wife out of the kitchen.

Ginny turned to Harry. "Do you really think Hermione got married?"

"I don't know, I just don't know."

A/N: OK I hoped that cleared up any questions that I was asked, hope you liked the chapter. And I know I sped through it, but my original plan was to have one chapter about Hermione getting pregnant with Malfoy and all that, but…well I got into it, and I was bored of it so I just began my original plan. Oh and You'll find out what Draco has been up to in the next couple of chapters. Okay Please Read and Review!!


	18. Back to the Burrow…Again

Disclaimer: J.K owns everything I am about to write!! Ok happy? Good now on with the story, which is mine…On with the show!

**Life is so Unpredictable**

**By: Caylyn O'Sullivan**

**Chapter 18: Back to the Burrow…Again**

"Hermione I still can't believe you're having another baby!" Charles exclaimed.

Hermione had been had her brothers home for a few hours and had told him the whole story about how her summertime sweet heart shows up in Canada, they take off where they left off and got married.

Charles had a son of his own, a year old. His name was Karl.

At about six o'clock that evening Hermione told Charles that she was going to aparate to London. She wanted to go see her old friends. Charles refused to have her out in the rain and so he drove her two hours to the familiar crooked house called the burrow.

**Weasley/-Potter-**

"Mom look it say Hermione is visiting us." Ginny said point at the clock.

Molly looked at the old clock "You know it's been doing strange things with her hand since she disa-" Molly was cut off by the sound of someone knocking on the door.

"I'll get it!" Sarah called out abandoning her coloring book.

"Draco, honey would you go make sure she doesn't go outside again?"

"Right behind her Mrs. Weasley."

Draco rushed around the corner after little Sarah just in time to see her open the door to a very wet, very pregnant Hermione her scrawny little brother and a little blonde haired boy.

"Tee-he, you look funny. You're all wet. I'm dry!" Sarah announced. "Daddy says that I good girl because I keep my knickers dry for two weeks, and mommy says that 's longer than daddy can keep his knickers dry!"

"'Mione." Draco whispered.

"Draco, you're here."

"Draco dear who is it?" Hermione heard Molly sound from the kitchen.

"It's…Hermione!" He called back. "Well come in before you catch pneumonia, it's pouring out there." Hermione just smiled.

"Draco Malfoy being considerate? What has happened to London?"

Draco stood there smiling at Hermione. "His name is Draco too?"

Hermione had totally forgotten about her son. "Yeah, Drake, this is mommies old friend Draco Malfoy, you were named after him."

"Why?" Draco stared at the man with a confused look. "Cool how does it do that!" Draco pointed at charmed knitting needles moving by them selves.

"I'm sorry Draco dear did I thought I heard you say…Hermione!" Mrs. Weasley screamed walking into the living room.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley." Hermione said already in the arms of a crying woman.

Mrs. Weasley back away as Hermione's cell phone began to ring. "One minute I just have to take this."

"Oh is that one of those things grandpa is always talking about? Pheliphones?" Sarah said from the couch.

"They're called telephones." Draco jr. said sitting next to Sarah.

"You must me Hermione's son." Molly said kneeling next to the boy.

"Hello?" Hermione said staring into Draco's eyes.

"_Hey honey, I'm at your brothers, nobodies home, where are you?" _Henry asked.

"Hey baby, I'm at my old friends house, I told you I had a lot of things to do before we go home."

"_Hermy we're going home in a month! You have plenty of time."_

"Well Henry don't expect me to be around a lot, I grew up in England, You only lived here six years, you don't have that many people to see down here, I mean your parents are back home."

"_Okay well I'm going back to work then, I just thought maybe I could take my family out for dinner." _

"Oh honey, the babies getting too fat, it's too heavy to carry around. We can't be eating dinner! It would just be insane!" Hermione replied in a mocking voice.

"Mommy! Are you talking to dad?" Draco asked standing up."

Henry I think your son wants to talk to you." Hermione said passing the phone to Draco.

"Daddy? Hi daddy. Yeah I'm having lots of fun. We met a few of mommies friends, oh and I met the man I was named after."

As her son continued to talk Hermione continued her staring contest with Draco. "Are you married to him?" Draco finally asked.

"Yeah, he was my summertime sweetheart. I loved him."

"Is he a muggle?"

"Now Draco don't be that way."

"Why is he calling him 'daddy'?" Draco gestured at Draco jr.

"Because, Henry raised him."

"Well I would have helped you raise him if you hadn't run away!"

"Well I only ran away because of the threat your father sent me!" She bellowed back at him.

"What threat?"

Hermione sighed and reached into her purse pulling out the letter she carried around with her as a reminder of whys she left the man she loved.

Draco read it once…twice…a third time then "Hermione my father is in Azkaban. Voldemort's dead!"

"Yeah, my daddy and uncle Harry whooped his ass!" Sarah yelled out.

"She's only aloud to swear when she's swearing at or about Voldemort." Draco said smiling

"Wow…"

"Mum, dad wants to talk to you." Draco said handing the phone back to Hermione.

"Hello? Okay, bye. Love you too."

Hermione hung up the phone and stared at the bewildered Draco.

"Hermione come in the kitchen!" Molly said pushing all three of the guests into the kitchen. "You must stay for dinner. It's Sunday so all the Weasley's and Potters will be here."

"That, would be great."

"So it's number two you're holding onto there, huh?"

"Yup, twins."

"Oh any names yet?" Mrs. Weasley pushed her brother down in a chair.

"Yes, for girls "Sophia and Alexandra, and for boys Charles and Alexandra."

"You're going to name your kid after me!" Charles exclaimed.

"Yeah."

"Sweet!"

"Mum we're here!" Hermione heard Ginny's voice.

"Gwama!" Two little girl screamed running towards Mrs. Weasley.

"Hermione this is Laura and Tiffany. Ginny and Harry's daughters. They are two."

"Hermione…" Laura started.

"As in the brightest witch of daddies…" Tiffany continued

"Year Hermione?" Laura finished.

"Daddy!" They both yelled running into the living room.

"Mum why are the twins saying tha…'MIONE!"

"Gin, Gin!" Hermione yelled hugging her old friend.

"Harry!" She yelled hugging him as well. "You guys remember my brother, Charles and this is my son Draco, and these are my new babies." She said placing a hand on her stomach.

"Hermione this is so great!" Ginny called out causing a voice from the living room to yell.

"Did you say Hermione?" It was Ron.

"Daddy!" Sarah called running into the living room.

"Hello Ron." Hermione said with a smile.

A/N: YAY! Everyone is happy! Oh wait, what about poor Draco Malfoy…ah he'll get his later. Please Read and Review!


	19. Mommy I’m a Wizard

Disclaimer: J.K owns everything I am about to write!! Ok happy? Good now on with the story, which is mine…On with the show!

**Life is so Unpredictable**

**By: Caylyn O'Sullivan**

**Chapter 19: Mommy I'm a Wizard**

"Hermione!" Ron yelled and ran up to her and pulled her into a bear hug.

When he pulled away she put her hands on stomach and said "These babies are going to come out squished!"

Ron laughed and picked up his daughter.

It was two hours later when all the Weasley's had arrived. Throughout dinner Hermione got a chance to tell her story of how and why she went to Canada, because all the kids, her son included were in the other room eating.

Hermione passed the threat around the table and everyone gasped, at one point Draco just got up and left.

Hermione felt pained at this sight and excused herself following him.

"Draco." She said sitting beside him on the couch in the study room/ nursery.

"Why didn't you come straight to me?"

"Because I was afraid that your father might find out."

"I would have protected you."

"Draco I…" _ring…ring_.

Hermione sighed and answered her cell phone. "Hello?"

"_Why the hell didn't you tell me you were a witch?"_

"Henry, what are you talking about?"

"_I just went to your brothers house so I could pick you up, you know take you back to the hotel and his wife answered the door saying that you weren't there. So she invites me in for some tea and to meet your nephew, and he asks 'So you're Hermione's husband, you of the magic community too?' Hermione why didn't you tell me you were a witch"_

"Henry, are…are you a wizard?"

"_Yes Hermione, I'm a wizard!"_

"Oh my god this is grea-" suddenly there was a loud scream from downstairs and somebody called her name. "But listen honey, I'll get a ride back to the Hotel from Charles, don't worry. But I got to go, bye love you…" Hermione hung up the phone and got up and ran down the stairs Draco following close behind her.

"What is it?" She said in a panic.

"Mommy! I'm a wizard!" Draco waving around a letter around.

"Oh honey! That's great; did you know mommy is a witch?"

Draco stopped and gawked at his mother. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Oh honey it was bad times and mommy didn't want you getting hurt."

"Did you go to Hogwarts?"

"Yup. Seven years."

"This is so awesome! Mum we can practice spells 'n' stuff together!" He yelled out.

"Hermione I need to talk to you." Draco Malfoy said grabbing her arm.

Hermione nodded and followed Draco out of kitchen. "What is it?"

"Hermione are you married to Henry Woodstock?"

"How…never mind, yeah I am why?"

"Because 'Mione, the truth is that…I um…I kind of knew about the letter. I was punished for being with you at the burrow and my dad stole it from my mind…that's how he knew. The thing is that when he found out that you ran away he sent Woodstock after you, he sent him to find you and…kill you. But you ended up marrying him. I mean I know why and all. He was trying to hide from my father because he would get in shit for falling for you."

Hermione fell to the floor in a big heap. "But…but he doesn't have the dark mark."

"He's not a death eater. He was in training, I mean he went to Hogwarts for four years, he was in Slytherin, you must have been in your first year when he started his first year, he was old enough to be a fourth year…so he was."

"Oh dear lord…so he knew I was a witch the whole time?"

"The whole time…"

"Has he…ever killed any one?" She asked now trembling.

"He was in the battle of Hogwarts."

"No!" She screamed tears pouring down her cheeks. "No," She whispered as Draco wrapped his long arms around her.

"Sh, it'll be alright. Don't worry, I'm here for you. I will always be here for you. Hermione I love you."

Hermione didn't know why, but she knew it was true so she whispered back to him. "I love you too."

"Hermione, what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to aparate back to our hotel room, get all our stuff and go…go…I have no clue where I'll go." She wailed.

"Hermione, I once told you that you are always welcome under my roof, and that is still a deal." Mrs. Weasley said from the door way.

"Oh Mrs. Weasley really?"

"Yes, dear oh of course."

Hermione nodded then grabbed Draco's hand and for the first time in ten years used magic. She aparated back to the hotel room where she found her husband sitting on the bed writing on some paper.

At the sound of the two aparated Henry looked over his paper at his wife who had puffy eyes and tear streaks down her face and a mad looking man, who Henry could too easily identify as a Malfoy.

"Hermione, what are you doing here, who's this?"

"This Henry is the father of my child and the love of my life."

"What?"

"Henry he told me about your work with Lucius Malfoy, and I must say you did an pretty good job hiding it, but I can't love someone who originally set out to kill me." She was picking up her suit case off the ground as she spoke. "Oh and Henry, my son was just accepted to Hogwarts." With that she took Draco's hand and aparated to her home in Canada.

"Where are we?" Draco said looking around.

"This is where I live, in Canada. I'm just going to throw all his stuff outside and change the locks, put charms on the house so he can't break in and put a for sale sign up in the window. I'm moving back to England." Hermione quickly did as she said she would and then aparated back to the Burrow.

"Mum, where'd you go?"

"Mommy just went home for a minute."

"Why?"

"There was something I had to do."

"Why do you have my suitcase?"

"Because me and you are going to stay here for awhile, okay?"

"Why?"

"Draco honey I need to tell you something…"

"What?"

"Well first of all you're named after your father."

Draco looked at the taller man beside his mother. "Him?"

"Yes, baby. Draco Malfoy is your father."

"Why didn't ou tell me that before?" He bellowed.

"Draco told you raise your voice at me. Now come on up stairs I want to explain somethigns to you."

"Hermione take the room you usually take when you're here." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Okay, that you again Mrs. Weasley."

Hermione led the way up the stairs and to the first room on the third floor.

She and the two Draco sat on the couch and Hermione began her story.

She told him everything and even showed him the threat.

After the story the little Draco and Hermione were in tears, Hermione embracing the big Draco and her son embracing her.

They spent the night in that room in the exact same sitting positions all night, Draco jr. hoping with all his might that this was all just a dream.

A/N: I hope you liked the chapter, I think I'm only going to make a couple more, then I'm starting on the sequel to Hermione's secret which is the best story I've written… in my point of view…some people probably like this one better but…and who please Read and Review!


	20. Finally free

Disclaimer: J.K owns everything I am about to write!! Ok happy? Good now on with the story, which is mine…On with the show!

**Life is so Unpredictable**

**By: Caylyn O'Sullivan**

**Chapter 20 (Final Chapter): Finally Free**

Hermione sat in her room late in the afternoon wondering if she was too hard on her husband, after all if he was going to kill her than he would have done It along time ago. But she couldn't shake the feeling that he was still working for Lucius, I mean why didn't he ask her to come see the shop? And was it just coincidental that they were in England, and it had been so sudden!

"Hey, Drake honey. I'm going to see Daddy but I'll be right back, okay?"

"Okay." Draco said sleepily.

Hermione gave him a quick kiss on the cheek then aparated to the hotel room.

"Henry?" She called walking into the main room.

"Hermione is that you?" He called walking out of the bathroom.

"Yeah, I need to talk to you."

Henry nodded and sat down on the small love seat that sat in front of a TV. "So what made you leave me?" He asked staring into her eyes, "I mean what did that Malfoy tell you?"

"Draco told me that you were a death eater in training, and that your final test was to come and kill me." She said not looking him in the eye.

"Yeah, I was…am…" He whispered the last word.

"What ?" She said not hearing him.

"I said I was. I was told to go and find you, mess with your feelings, and then kill you and your child when you trusted me."

"So are you going to kill me?" She said in a worried voice.

"Do you trust me?"

She was slightly scared now. "Um…No...Yes…maybe…what does it matter?"

"Because the reason I'm here is because I'm supposed to take you to Draco and then make him kill you… but Hermione I don't know if I can, I mean really you love him, don't you.?"

"No, not really, I just wanted to hurt you." She said with a smirk.

"Well you did. Hermione listen to me. I love you, and I always have and will-"

"Then why did you bring me here?"

"Because… my job, my life, my family and many other things are at stake, Hermione if I kill you and Drake, then I can be free, I don't have to anyone, not any more."

"Henry Lucius is in Azkaban! Who is giving you orders?"

"Hermione, he put a curse on me so that as long as you're alive I can't be free."

"How exactly would you be free?"

"I would be able to go through a day without thinking of the dark lord."

"Well you're not killing me and my son, I hope you understand that!" She jumped up.

"No I won't kill you. Hermione, I'm going back to Canada."

"Well I'm staying in London!"

"Okay, and I'll call for the divorce papers."

"Thank you." Hermione said giving him a peck on the cheek. "But what about the twins?"

"They don't have to know about me."

"No, Henry, how about I take one and you take one?"

"Is this going to turn out like parent trap?"

"Maybe."

"Okay, you take one and I take one."

"Henry, you have no idea how much this means to me, thank you so much."

With one last nod Hermione aparated back to the burrow and ran up to Draco to tell him what had happened.

**Two Years later**

Hermione sat at home with her one year old daughter Alexandra in one hand and a letter from her son who was in his second year at Hogwarts.

He wrote a letter to her saying that he had made the quidditch team and now that he's on the team there is no way in hell that Gryffindor will lose the house cup not this year.

Hermione smiled and put the letter down.

She had put Alexandra to sleep when she heard the front door open and close.

"Hermione you home?" Her fiancée called out.

"Yeah Draco, I'm up stairs putting Alex down for her nap."

"Hermione I have a surprise for you!"

"What you finally remembered my birthday? How amazing!" She said sarcastically.

As she descended the stairs she heard Draco say "It's your birthday?"

"No I was being ironic."

"Okay well close your eyes and follow me." Draco said taking her hand.

He led her out side and then told her to look.

She looked out at the muggle neighborhood and didn't see anything except…she noticed that the people across the street must have got a new car.

"Well?" He said.

"What?"

"The car!" He exclaimed.

"That one!" She said pointing at the midnight blue one across the street.

"Yes, that one!" He said giving her a push.

Hermione towards the car and hugged it. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She screamed.

Draco just casually walked towards her and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Just a way of showing you how much I love you."

"I love you too Draco."

"I know, I know…"

**THE END!!**

A/N: Okay so hear me out, I know it's a pathetic ending, but to tell you the truth I was so, so, so bored of this story, and you don't have to worry because I'm going to write a sequel, and it's about the twins… but first I'm writing the sequal to Hermione's secret, my other story, for those of you that haven't read it, you should, I am very sorry to my disappointed readers, but I just…I don't know I just couldn't write it any more… SEQUEL CHAPTER 1 IS UP!: It's called Later Daze!!! Well any who Please Read and Review!


End file.
